elofandomcom-20200223-history
1517L
IntelliTouch Black (Worldwide) - E344758 IntelliTouch White (Asia-Pacific & Japan) - E579160 IntelliTouch ZB Black Antiglare (Worldwide) - E273226 IntelliTouch ZB Black (China) - E110890 IntelliTouch ZB Black (Worldwide) - E829550 AccuTouch Black (Worldwide) - E523163 AccuTouch White (Asia-Pacific & Japan) - E532051 AccuTouch ZB Black (Worldwide) - E144246 AccuTouch ZB White (Asia-Pacific & Japan) - E590483 PCAP Black Antiglare (Worldwide) - E648912 Enclosure Color White or Black Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch SAW ZB (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch PCAP (Projected Capacitive) - 10 Touch Diagonal Size 15'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Monitor Thickness 1.7" / 43mm Aspect Ratio 4:3 Active Area (mm) 8.98" x 11.97" / 228.10mm x 304.13mm Resolution 1024x768 @ 60Hz, 75Hz Other Supported Resolutions 640 x 480 @ 60Hz, 75Hz 720 x 400 @ 70Hz 800 x 600 @ 56Hz, 60Hz, 75Hz 1024 x 768 @ 60Hz, 75Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±80° or 160° total / Vertical: ±70° or 140° total Number of Colors 16.2 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits AccuTouch: 200 nits IntelliTouch: 225 nits IntelliTouch ZB: 225 nits PCAP: 225 nits Response Time-total (typical) 16 msec Contrast Ratio 700:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA on Female DE-15 connector Input Video Frequency Horizontal: 31.5-60 kHz Vertical: 56-75 Hz Touch Interface Serial (RS232) and USB Power Supply Optional AC-DC power adapter sold for this monitor Input Voltage AC: 100-240 VAC, 50/60 Hz; DC: +12VDC ±5% Input Connector AC: IEC 60320 C6 / DC: Coaxial power jack (2.1 mm pin diameter, 6.4 mm barrel diameter) Adapter Input Connector IEC 60320 C14 Adapter Input Voltage Range 100-240VAC, 50/60Hz Power Consumption (Typical) Monitor Only ON: 12W SLEEP: 1.0W OFF: 0.8W On Screen Display Accessible through switches along the bottom: Controls: Menu, Up, Down, Select Settings: Contrast, Brightness, H-Position, V-Position, Auto-Adjust, Aspect Ratio, Sharpness, Color, Temperature, Clock, Phase, OSD timeout, OSD Language, Recall, Defaults Languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese Lockouts: OSD, Power Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 14.1" x 7.8" x 12.5" / 358mm x 197mm x 319mm Shipping Box Dimensions 19.2" x 9.1" x 19.1" / 487mm x 231mm x 485mm Weight (Unpackaged) 9.48 lbs / 4.3 kg Weight (Packaged) 16.09 lbs / 7.3 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature 20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80% Storage: 10% to 90% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Mounting Options 75 mm VESA mount Capped through-mount holes Other Features Security lock receptacle Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CCC, CE, VCCI, KCC, e-Standby, CoC, BSMI Mark, CB, RoHS, China RoHS, RCM, Argentinian S-Mark, WEEE, IMERC What's in the Box QIG, Japan Class-B TM info sheet, User Manual CD, VGA cable (DE-15 male to DE-15 male), USB cable (USB Type A plug to USB Type B plug), power cable, IEC 60320-C5 to NA/EU plug, Stand Base assembly, Filler Plate Replacement DC Power Supply The monitor may be powered with DC voltage. An optional 12V DC power brick, part number E005277, is available at additional cost. AC Power Cable NA and EU power cables included. United Kingdom AC power cables are included with the part numbers available for the EMEA region. China: E030476 Japan: E849156 (3-pin to 2-pin adapter: E351985) UK: E235317 Taiwan: E637694 Cable Kit for Replacement Cables Elo p/n - E378229, available at additional cost. Optional PCAP Stylus Pen E066148 Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: Detachable touch and video cables are included. Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (Black MSR) – Elo P/N: E500356 Magnetic Stripe Reader (White MSR) – Elo P/N: E233227 Encrypted Magnetic Stripe Reader (MSR) – Elo P/N: E024701 Stands, Mounts & Kits 1517L VESA Mount Plate (White) - Elo p/n: E000420 1517L VESA Mount Plate (Black) - Elo p/n: E000404 1517/1717 Replacement Stand (White) - Elo p/n: E061177 1517/1717 Replacement Stand (Black) - Elo p/n: E904304